Better With You
by Livingamongthesupernatural
Summary: AU/AH based off My Fair Lady - Upcoming actress Caroline Forbes, requires help from arrogant, yet charming publicist Klaus Mikaelson to navigate Hollywood and follow the rules he requires of her to help launch her into stardom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. Happy 2015! This is my first full length story. I promise the first chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to put down constructive criticism. I'm hoping to stay as in character as I can with Klaus and Caroline. I haven't really narrowed down how many chapters this'll be, but probably around 15-20. Thank you so much for Ashley's (jomosfamilyjewels) fantastic cover art! And my wonderful beta, Elle (hummingbirds-and-champagne) who listens to my rambling about the little things. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Marcel could practically hear the clock in the corner of the room tick as he watched the famous Klaus Mikaelson look over the portfolio.

"What do you think?"

Klaus' eyes danced across the picture. Blonde, blue eyes, 6'1, legs that go on for miles and killer clothing taste. Marcel smiled looking through his new project. This would work for him. Marcel Gerard was one of the top managers in Los Angeles. The agency jumped when Marcel brought her in. The young fresh faced, energetic Caroline Forbes was happy for this chance to travel the world, make movies, red carpet events. There was one problem. As beautiful and as talented an actress that Caroline was, she wasn't prepared to be thrusted into the hollywood limelight so fast, at least not alone.

Klaus Mikaelson, however, didn't just take on any client. He was one of the top publicists in Hollywood. Managers would kill to have him for their next stars. He could spin any story, contain any scandel. There was rarely a challenge that he couldn't handle. He was the best, so he expected the best.

"You certainly have an eye for starlets. She's definitely beautiful enough, but can she act?" He asked glancing up. Marcel was a close friend. He had known him since they were in college. Marcel valued his opinion and he knew that he wouldn't tread lightly on what he thought about her.

"She channels Scarlett O'Hara. She's dramatic, but she has talent." He smirked. He prided himself on being able to find stars anywhere. "Her voice isn't half bad either."

Klaus was intrigued. "Where'd you find her? I take it nowhere around here? Saltzman would have snagged her in a moment's notice if she has any talent." Alaric Saltzman, a rival of Marcel's had as good an eye for talent as Marcel.

"Small town in Virginia. I was passing through and looking at some auditions. The screen test went great. You should've seen her Klaus. She's charismatic, charming, that'll translate right onto the screen. She needs a little molding, but she's a leading lady. Look, you know me. I know she can be a hit. She just needs a little PR help. There's no one better I know then you." He grinned.

Klaus considered his proposal. He did have some free time on his hand and he would love to see if she was an actual challenge. "Let's meet this charming small town girl. Invite her along to lunch."

"Perfect, she's right outside." Marcel turned on his heels going out the door. He returned shortly with the girl in the picture. She was taller than he expected, but her face was bright and hopeful. She was beautiful, but that could only help you in Hollywood for so long unless you had talent to back it up.

Marcel brought her over as Klaus. "Caroline Forbes, this is my mentor Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is Caroline."

She smiled. "It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus took her hand kissing it. "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Forbes. Have a seat." He gestured to the chair. A faint blush overtook her face as she sat and he made his way over to the bar. As he poured himself a drink, he watched her. A smile was plastered on her face as she looked around the office in awe. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine. You're office is incredible. Thank you for meeting with me. This is a huge honor. I know that Marcel said that you're the best and I appreciate you just speaking with me." She rambled before turning a deeper shade of red. Marcel chuckled.

"A friend of Marcel's is a friend to me. So tell me, Ms. Forbes. Why do you think you have what it takes to be an actress?" He asked her straightforwards.

"I've been doing school plays since I was 6, I've always loved movies and I've known since I was a kid that this is what I wanted to do. I've always had great feedback and even Marcel thinks I can do it. It's my dream." She finished with a bright smile.

Klaus simply nodded."But you're not in school, Ms. Forbes and Hollywood isn't like Virginia. It's harder, it's more competitive and it puts a lot on a person. Some people…"He took a moment to look at her, making her squirm and blush. "Don't have what it takes. There's more than just acting, that's the easy part. You have to be able to navigate Hollywood, make contacts. It'll take blood, sweat and tears. Are you prepared for that?"

"I will do whatever it takes. I'm not just some person," She retorted back. "I can do this."

Marcel smiled at her. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"You're going to be her publicist?" Marcel asked, slightly hopeful. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was fond of her. If this girl could interest Marcel, than many people would fall in love with her.

"We're going to have a trial run." He corrected him as he raised his glass to them. "To see if Ms. Forbes can really handle it."

"I have no doubt that she can." Marcel grabbed his as Caroline mimicked him, her eyes returning to the Brit. "To a new partnership."

Caroline's jaw tensed as they clinked glasses, her eyes directly on Klaus Mikaelson's. "A new partnership.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

"Klaus Mikaelson? Mikaelson? You got a Mikaelson as your publicist?"

Lunch was strained, Klaus had an automatic disapproval of her as her publicist, but Marcel being there kept the air from becoming too tense. Caroline held the phone away from her ear, wincing, as she heard Bonnie screech. "Yes, apparently. I didn't want to look like more of a idiot, so mind telling me exactly what this guy is famous for?"

She put her phone on speaker as she started to unpack her suitcase. The suite that Marcel booked her in was huge, bigger than her old apartment, which she had shared with her two other roommates. It had been very cramped, but nice. She could get used to living like this though. The bathroom itself was bigger than her bedroom had been.

"Come on, Caroline. Mikaelson? Klaus Mikaelson has gotten so many actors into the spotlight. Young actors. Jennifer Lawrence, Lupita Nyong'o, Chris Pratt, Emma Stone. He practically made their careers."

_Well whoop de doo for him_.

"Even his older brother is a really famous director, he helped him get out there. Elijah Mikaelson is in the running for this year's Oscars. This is really huge, Care." She gushed, excited for her friend. Bonnie Bennet had been one of the few people who had been supportive of her dream from the very start.

Bonnie was one of her oldest and closest friends from grade school. Her earliest memory of the girl was from the first grade. Caroline wanted to stand out on the first day of school, so she went and climbed the tallest tree in the playground. However, she lost her footing and came tumbling down, her knees covered in scrapes and bruises. Bonnie had been the only one to stay by her side, holding her hand while the nurse cleaned her up. She had never forgotten that day. Bonnie had always been the most logical responsible of the two, but she was also loyal and stubborn when she wanted something bad enough.

"Yes, but he's such an ass. He thinks that I'm just going to run back home if I fail."

"Which you're not going to." Enzo, her other former roommate piped in from his place on the couch. Bonnie shoved him to the side with her feet as she sat down next to him. "You'll knock them dead, gorgeous." Caroline had first met Enzo when he came to visit his buddy Damon Salvatore, she had also grown up with him and his girlfriend Elena. He and Caroline became close and she had offered him a place to stay. Bonnie was reluctant, to say the least, but she had grown to tolerate him since he decided to stay.

"For the first time, I agree with Enzo. Caroline, you've got this. Klaus Mikaelson is going to see that."

"Of course he is. She's got talent and beauty to match." Enzo messed around the strings on his guitar. "And if he doesn't, I'll be up there myself to make him see."

Caroline had a wistful smile. Her friends really were the best. "Ugh, I miss you guys." She whined laying on her bed.

"We miss you too, Care. I can barely stand this idiot without you as our buffer." Bonnie responded affectionately as she ruffled his hair. He rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"She's just afraid she's not going to be able to resist herself and jump my bones."

Caroline laughed as she heard a pillow being thrown against his face before Bonnie returned to the phone. "Now ignore him, what's the movie about? I forgot to ask."

She stood up to grab the script off the dresser. "I just got it actually. I'm not really supposed to share it, so don't say anything. It's a romance, but we're going to be going on location to Louisiana."

She heard a knock on the door. "That's probably Marcel. I should go, guys."

Bonnie quickly grabbed the phone back. "Okay, go, have fun. Call us later. We love you."

"Love you guys." She hung up the phone and hurried to the door. Sadly, it wasn't just Marcel at the door. He was accompanied by Klaus Mikaelson, himself.

Klaus spoke first. "Caroline, we just needed to go over a few things so we can draw up a contract and such. May we come in?" He asked, politely. But the look in his eyes suggested there was hardly a choice in the matter.

_I forgot bloodsuckers needed to be invited in. _Caroline bit back the remark in exchange for a smile. "Make yourself comfortable." Marcel and Caroline both took a seat at the couch as Klaus sat across from them on the chair. _Of course he'd think himself too high and mighty to sit with the common people._

"I thought we had a contract, already?" Caroline turned to Marcel.

"Of course, but Klaus is particular about his business. He wants to get everything out right. Don't worry. I've got most of it covered. Klaus will be on retainer, but you don't have to worry about it. He's not going to be making money, unless you make money." He assured her.

"But I do have my own specific requirements for my clients to follow, especially those who are new to this business." Klaus said folding his hands, leaning back in his chair.

"What requirements?" She challenged him.

"No partaking in illegal activities; not all press is good press. No interviews with any media source without speaking with me and Marcel first. You can't run off to just any party and no dating without prior discussion about it." Klaus said calmly as he slid over his contract. "This is, of course, temporary contract until we reach a permanent agreement." Caroline's jaw dropped. _No dating without talking to him? What did he think this was the 1800's? Was he going to go around offering my dowry to someone?_

"Seriously?" She exclaimed looking over at Marcel. "Who cares if I want to date someone? What if I have a boyfriend back home?"

"Do you?" Her manager questioned her.

"Well, no, but what if I did? That's ridiculous. I'm not signing this." Caroline replied stubbornly, pushing it away from her.

His jaw tense. _Who knew that I would meet someone as stubborn as Rebekah._ But Caroline wanted respect. He needed to be calm. "Caroline, I am responsible for grooming image. If you do something bad, it makes me look bad. This has just as much a risk for me as well. I'm here to get you invited to Hollywood events, teach you how to talk their language, wear the clothes. develop contacts, prepare for interviews and make you look good for auditions. This is all part of the experience, as well as making sure a scandal doesn't break out. That includes keeping track of your whereabouts and any new 'friends' that you may make." Klaus explained.

Caroline hesitated. "Okay, fine. But I want to have my lawyer look over this first." _I might be from a small town, but he should know I wasn't stupid enough to sign a contract without a lawyer_.

"That's fine. Have it signed by Friday." Klaus said standing up with Marcel as he made his way to the door.

"What's happening on Friday?" She asked him looking up.

He glanced her up and down. She shifted, awkwardly on her feet. "We'll be getting you a whole new wardrobe.

xxxxx

Friday came too soon. "I don't see why I can't just wear what I brought. I might have lived in Virginia, but I was hardly wearing rags." Caroline insisted to her manager. Marcel had heard arguments from both Klaus and Caroline. They were both incredibly strong-willed, but he knew that Caroline needed a publicist like Klaus. Someone who could make her debut into Hollywood better than most.

"No one is saying that, but in Hollywood appearances mean everything."

"Klaus might as well have." She retorted as they turned a corner. They finally made it to the high end boutique. She glanced up and saw the store was called _The Runway._

Marcel smiled at her. "He can be a dick, but he's a dick that's good at his job. Trust me, Caroline. Have I steered you wrong yet? Besides it won't be just him. His sister, Rebekah is the top stylist to the stars. She will help you find clothing and most of the time, she hates him more than anyone else."

"I think I like her already." Caroline grinned as she followed him into the store. This was the type of store that screamed Caroline; styles ranging from vintage to glitzy to regal. She loved it all. She spotted Klaus sitting in front of a chaise with a short blonde beauty in front of the dressing rooms. She was going through a rack of clothing.

Marcel cleared his throat. Klaus glanced over standing. "You managed to make it on time. Rebekah, darling, this is my new protegee. Caroline, this is my sister and your new stylist, Rebekah Mikaelson."

Rebekah glanced over, looking her up and down. This made Caroline squirm slightly uncomfortable. "She isn't nearly as bad as you described, Nik." She said with a wicked grin before turning back to the girl. "I think I can work with you."

"Oh goody." Caroline mumbled under her breath. Klaus grinned at her. It was like he was challenging her to say something, to prove that she didn't belong here. She would not let him get the best of her, or his sister. _I'm not going anywhere._ "What are we trying on first?" She stood up straight determined.

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow and showed her the dress rack that was filled with dresses of many different colors. "Here, you can try on this rack first. Come out after each dress. You need at least 3 fallbacks for the red carpet, 3 for casual and 3 for interviews and then we'll continue on to your everyday wardrobe.

She nodded, taking in all of the information. "Got it, 9 dresses." There were at least 40 on the rack. Just for the dresses would take them a couple hours.

Marcel could see the distress on her face.. "She knows fashion better than anyone, Care. Chin up. You're in good hands."

Rebekah gathered a few dresses, piling them in her arms. "Go. Start with these, come and model them and we will go from there."

Caroline started with the one that had the least amount of zippers or buttons. She pulled it on letting it fall over her bra and underwear. The material was soft, but she didn't think she could pull this dress off. It was off the shoulder dress. She came down. "What do you think?" She asked. Klaus was having his champagne glass topped off as Rebekah came, spinning her around.

"No, horrendous. Change. Next one. Try the blue one." She all but pushed her into the dressing room. Caroline groaned as she hiked up the dress closing the door behind her. She leaned against it. This was going to be a long afternoon.

xxxxx

48 dresses, 15 different outfits and 12 shoes later, she was finally almost done. Marcel took off, claiming he had an errand to run, but she suspected he didn't want to stick around to shop. Rebekah had found a dress last minute that she wanted Caroline to try on before the store closed. Caroline had loved this one the most by far. It was definitely made for a classy party or red carpet event. It was white and shimmery. The dress went down, nearly past her feet. Caroline smiled at herself in the mirror. The only problem she was having was the zipper. She opened the door. "Rebekah, can you help with the zipper." She asked as she came out. However, only Klaus was there.

He glanced up at her, seemingly surprised that she cleaned up so well. "Um, Rebekah went to have your things wrapped up. I'll zip it." He stood. She turned around. He finally got the back zipped and the clasp at the top shut.

"What's wrong now? Let me guess. I'm too tall for it or the color isn't right on me." She rolled her eyes, preparing for whatever criticism was sure to come her way.

Klaus smirked. "You look ravishing, Caroline. Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

"Backhanded compliment, but I'll take it." She made a face at him as he rolled his eyes going back to his seat. Rebekah appeared in front of her, beaming. Her hard work has finally paid off.

"This one is perfect. Go change into your clothes. G loria was grand enough to let us stay past closing. I believe that you're fit to withstand the public eye." Rebekah said smugly. Obviously she knew that she did a good job. As Caroline disappeared behind the curtain, she turned to her brother. "I can't believe she's supposed to be in the next Jenna Sommers movie."

"That's the plan. She has talent. I've seen audition tapes. Jenna will love her. She's fresh faced, new talent." Klaus smirked at his sister. He had worked with Jenna before. They had an antagonistic relationship, but they were professionals and Jenna knew that Klaus only worked with the best. Plus, Jenna would be able to say she gave a future A-lister her first start.

Caroline came out dressed in her regular street clothes, carrying the beautiful dress. She sighed wistfully. She only was worried that she would never even get to her first premiere in it. _Get it together, Forbes. You didn't travel all this way to be self defeating._ She smiled brightly, returning to her regularly sunny self. Marcel had magically reappeared after he had abandoned her to the Mikaelsons. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, we'll have these delivered to your hotel room." Marcel assured her putting the dress, along with her other outfits on the counter. "Don't worry about the price right now. I will be covering the costs. Rebekah will come help you find an outfit tomorrow before your audition.

She swallowed nervously. "Alright." She agreed following him out of the store, waving goodbye to Rebekah. Klaus followed them out, to her dismay. "What's next?" She asked confidently. He smirked. He had seen many hopeful stars try and fail to become actors, but he saw tenacity and determination in her. Perhaps he underestimated her.

"What's next is that we need to prepare you for your first meeting with the director."


End file.
